


bareback

by tgrsndshrks



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan is out in the sun working on his tan. alternately, josh tries to get dan to swim in the pool with him but they end up having sex instead, which is a totally natural progression if you ask me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bareback

**Author's Note:**

> i had the worst block of the century but then this happened ok it's set in LA

Dan is lounged out by the pool, reclined on his towel with a cold beer, wearing his sunglasses and a very small pair of boxers.

Dan is kind of privately thanking their management for renting them a vacation house. Granted, it's not the nicest location, but there's enough sun in the backyard for Dan to get a good tan. Plus there's the pool. Dan likes the pool.

Dan has his eyes closed and he's absently running his finger around the mouth of his beer bottle when he hears the back door slide open. He looks over and Josh is standing there in his swim trunks shutting the door behind him. Dan peers over his sunglasses at Josh. Well hello there, he thinks.

“Hey,” Josh says. He sneaks over and takes a drink of Dan's beer before giving it back to him. Dan pouts.

“Hi,” Dan says. “You owe me a new beer for that. Also you're blocking my sun and I'm going to get an uneven tan.”

“Fine,” Josh says, stepping to the side a bit. “I was just gonna swim a bit anyway cos it's fucking hot.”

Dan shrugs. “Rather nice, actually,” he says. “Perfect tanning weather. Got lots of hooking up with cute California boys to hook up with at gay bars.” Dan straightens his glasses.

“No bareback,” Josh says, going over to the pool. “Don't be stupid.” Josh jumps in and Dan rolls his eyes.

“Fine, no bareback,” Dan sighs, once Josh surfaces again. Josh flicks his hair from his face. Well Josh looks rather nice.

“I don't want you getting sick,” Josh says. Dan smiles, looking over at him. He's never really been quite this attracted to Josh before. Well, at least since Josh had his undercut. Once, Dan had walked in on Josh showering while he had his undercut and it's still one of those things he keeps for the occasional wank.

“Well aren't you sweet,” Dan says. Josh swims over to the edge of the pool and Dan watches him, pushing his glasses back on top of his head. “Hi,” he says.

“You should get in,” Josh says, resting his head on the edge of the pool. Dan smiles.

“Fine,” he says. He stands up and takes off his glasses, sitting next to josh and then sliding in. He's careful not to get his hair wet.

“Oy, I said in,” Josh says, splashing Dan. Dan squeaks, throwing his hands up.

“Josh!” Dan shouts, “you're gonna turn my hair green.” He pouts and Josh just smirks, grabbing him and pulling him underwater. Dan whines, trying to shove Josh off him, but in the process of Josh trying to hold onto Dan and Dan trying to push Josh away Josh kind of accidentally grabs a handful of Dan's ass and Dan squeaks. “Josh!” he says again.

“Sorry,” Josh says quickly. “Sorry. Fuck.” He pulls his hand away and Dan blushes.

“It's okay,” Dan says. To be truthful, that “Josh” was a good thing, actually. He floats there for a moment. “I don't mind you grabbing my bum.”

“Oh,” Josh says softly.

It's quiet for a second and then Josh pulls Dan back over, kind of letting their bodies touch, and Josh's hand rests low on Dan's back. Dan reaches around and nudges Josh's hand down, his fingers following the curve of Dan's ass. Oh. Well then. Josh kind of grabs at him again and Dan definitely feels Josh get hard and then Dan is hard and well okay this is happening and Dan grabs Josh's hair and kisses him.

It's not one of those hot aggressive kind of kisses. It's one of those kisses that starts off kind of softly, and Dan purrs against Josh's lips. He grabs eagerly at Josh's swim trunks and goes about pushing them off, heating up the kiss, and Josh's hand winds in Dan's hair but Dan is kind of past caring about getting chlorine in his blonde at this point. Dan gasps for air a bit and while their lips are apart – granted, only by a few inches – he grabs Josh by the base. Josh's breath hitches. He pulls Dan's face back to his as if to kiss him but he only succeeds in kind of smashing their faces together, and Dan bites Josh's lip and he lets out this tiny ghost of a moan.

Well then.

Dan uses his free hand to get his boxers off and Josh starts pushing him over to the shallow end of the pool. Dan keeps his hand on Josh's cock, working him kind of clumsily, as he backs up against the tiled wall separating the jacuzzi from the pool. He doesn't really think about it; he just turns around and bends over it, hitching his ass up above the water, and Josh is just kind of standing there.

“Dan,” Josh says, but Dan doesn't say anything. He just leans forward further, his bum all curved up at Josh, almost presenting itself, and well. Josh can't help it. “Dan, I don't have... I'm not... I already told you no bareback, but...”

Dan looks back at Josh. “You're not going to knock me up and I don't have the herps,” he says firmly. “Now fuck me, goddamnit.” Josh cracks a smile, grabs Dan's hips, and he's inside him in all of five seconds, maybe.

“Fuck,” Dan moans softly. He looks back over his shoulder, his eyes peered back up at Josh, and Josh's fingers dig at Dan's hips. He starts moving roughly and Dan drops his head, purring. It's been far too long since Dan's been fucked. And Josh fits nicely inside him and they're outside and for some reason that just makes it even better. Josh puts his hands on Dan's shoulders and fucks him harder and Dan moans again, a little louder this time. “Josh,” he pants.

“Dan,” Josh breathes. He grabs Dan's hair and pulls his head back and Dan moans rather loudly, looking back at Josh as best he can. Dan's eyes are kind of hazy and he can't really speak for a second because Josh is so fucking great and Josh is looking back at him with his mouth half open and fuuuuck. Josh's fingers loosen in Dan's hair and Dan drops his head down more, close to the water, enough to lift his ass at the perfect angle so that Josh pounds right into his spot and he nearly screams.

“Fuck!” Dan hisses, his hand sliding uselessly along the tile as he reaches for something to grab. Nothing. He moans, feeling himself stiffen. “Josh,” he chokes out. “Please.”

Josh grabs Dan by the sides and turns him over, pushing Dan onto his back along the narrow tile wall. Josh straddles it and pulls Dan back down onto his cock. Dan moans sharply, his back arching a bit. Josh could not get much hotter right now. Especially with the way his eyes are all over Dan's body, and then his hand is on Dan's cock, and fucking hell. Dan moans, pushing up at Josh's hand as his fingers grab uselessly at the water-slick tile. His breath gets all ragged.

“Cum for me,” Josh breathes, basically just slamming into him, and Dan can't stave it off anymore. He cums all over himself, and Josh just works him off, slowing down a bit. Dan is panting so hard that he barely notices until Josh is pulling him upright and then pushing his mouth down on his cock, and okay. Dan likes this part. He grabs Josh's hips and swallows him down, bobbing hard and fast, and it's probably less than a minute before Josh cums too. Dan swallows it all, still short of breath when he sits upright again. Josh's eyes are half-closed and he's breathing hard and his hair is wet but all disheveled from Dan's fingers and Dan doesn't think he's seen anything so attractive in his life. So he kisses him again.

Dan and Josh kiss for awhile. They kiss long enough that they kind of make their way back to the other end of the pool, and Dan is leaning against the edge of the pool and Josh has his arms around him and they're floating. It's a physical kind of floating but Dan supposes it can be one of those post-sex floaty feelings, but he doesn't really care. He just keeps kissing Josh.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Contagious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535393) by [DashFlintceschi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi)




End file.
